worldofeosfandomcom-20200214-history
Wotvivibes
Reino – ultima etapa Historia - Clima e Terreno - População - Regente - Cidades Importantes #Arlordthveit: Population 810, mostly dwarf, some human and gnome. Most of the village is delved into the sides of an outcrop. It is ruled by a tyrant, the dwarf lord Teini Bridlison. The most prominent tavern in the village is The Pirate and Mug. #Heusero: Population 510, mostly hobgoblin, some other monstrous races. The village is dominated by a single tall tower. It is ruled by a brutal boss, a hobgoblin named Angilar. #Zigila: Population 850, primarily dwarf, some other civilized races. Most of the buildings are constructed from massive stone blocks. It is governed by the priests of the dominant temple. #Hallkithveit: Population 690, primarily dwarf, some halfling. The village is dominated by a single tall tower. It is governed by a council of elders, whose weekly meetings often turn into drunken brawls. Hallkithveit is a common stop for adventurers and travellers. #Ocgdun: Population 1700, primarily human, some other civilized races. The town is dominated by several tall towers. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, the human lord Rida. #Virivik: Population 2900, mostly dwarf, some human. The town is defended by a strong stone wall and gatehouses. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a male dwarf named Dis. The Shrine of the Silver Sky is a common destination for religious pilgrims. #Baford: Population 790, mostly human, some dwarf and gnome. The village is encircled by a crumbling stone wall. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a male human named Ernas Thylley. #Thawic: Population 150, primarily human, some elf and half-elf. The village is defended by a wooden palisade and ditch. It is governed by a council of wealthy landowners, known as the Golden House. #Troney: Population 3300, mixed elf and human. The town sits in the shadows of a ruined castle. It is ruled by a tyrant, the elf lord Bodi. The School of Arcane Devices is located here. #Caford: Population 6600, mostly human, some elf and half-elf. The city sits in the fork of a great river. It is governed by several legendary adventurers, led by a female human named Helia. The School of Alchemy is located here. Divindades Locais The Bearded God, who visits in visions as a skeletal mother. Percilion, the Calm God, who visits in visions as a ram with a horn like a unicorn. Ukell, the God of Clarity, seen in dreams as a boy holding a shell. Grilak, the God of the Harvest and Grace, visible to mortals only as a fatherly man with horns like a rhinoceros. Maxina, the Goddess of Might and Prosperity, most often depicted as a woman with horns like a ram. Cassranary, the Goddess of Caverns and Mother of Pestilence, having the form of a shark with the head and tail of a rat. Beonigail, the Goddess of Love, who visits in visions as a fierce boar with webbed feet like a toad. Colmir, the God of Betrayal, who appears as a porpoise with the head of a rabbit. Damarindra, the Goddess of the Dawn and the Changing Goddess, seen in dreams as a woman holding a sword. Futhalinn, the God of Suffering and Father of the Gods, having the form of a wispy fatherly man holding a fish. Caitlarrion, the Goddess of Music, having the form of a woman with bark for skin, holding a crown. Colz, the God of Freedom and Protection, seen in dreams as a beggar laughing uncontrollably. Encontros